Superman: The Fight For Justice
by Cellist
Summary: Daily Planet reporters Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Chloe Sullivan must team together to foil Lex Luthor's evil scheme, but Superman, of course, is always one step ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

1

Kitty Kowalski's eyes shot open to a thunderous, deafening sound. Her room was collapsing, she was sure of it. Frozen in terror, she peered up at the ceiling until the noise subsided, then let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

After the initial shock, she took a moment to look at her whereabouts. She was laying on a bed―no, a cot―and an unsightly one at that. The walls were very industrial looking, stained with streaks of rust and sulfur. The room itself was quite small, just large enough to accommodate the cot, cleaning supplies, and a water heater.

Kitty sat on the side of the bed, a sudden pain rushing to her head. It was a deep throbbing pain, clearly resulting from some sort of bump. She stood up and walked to the doorway, opening the deteriorated door.

She found herself in a narrow hallway, mimicking the same industrial feel as the previous room. Making her way toward the end, she passed several rooms before ending up in a large circular lobby. Along one side of the room was a long row of computer consoles, depicting images from various security cameras. On the screens appeared to be a subway station, loaded with a bustling crowd of people.

So caught up in her observation, she was startled when a chair turned and Lex Luthor faced her.

"Good morning, Kitty."

Confused, Kitty looked around the room once more. "Where are we?"

"The subways of Metropolis," Lex replied, "I would have thought the trains roaring by clued you in on that."

"How did we―the island…"

"You passed out from heat exhaustion. Soon after, we were on a Canadian fishing boat headed for Maine."

Kitty glanced at the monitors before asking, "What are we doing here, Lex? Don't you have a cell to break out of or something?"

"This place…" Luthor replied, "…this place is our safe haven. Do _you_ have a suggestion on where we could go? We're not exactly the Waltons anymore."

"Alright, well we're not staying down here forever. What's your long-term plan?"

Lex eyed her thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't face this problem if you hadn't dumped my crystals out of the helicopter."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and lingered before Lex continued.

"We're going to get them back," Lex stated.

Kitty laughed. "Lex, those crystals are long gone from here. You'll never―"

"The space shuttle _Liberty_ will be making a voyage to the International Space Station in two days. It is my intention to hijack the mission and use the shuttle to land on my super continent and retrieve the crystals."

"You're joking," Kitty said dubiously.

"Oh, but I'm not. Those crystals are our only chance at finishing the plan that we started last week. The only difference is that this time, it will work."

Kitty smirked. "It's a brilliant plan, no doubt. But Sup―"

"SUPERMAN―will not be of any concern to us," Lex finished quickly. "The word is that there's an abundant supply of our hero's Achilles' heel in the Kansas town of Smallville."

"Kansas?" Kitty asked, amused.

"Apparently there was a meteor shower some years ago that delivered a fresh supply," Lex explained, "Superman will be helpless because this time, Lois Lane won't be there to come to his rescue."

"You're crazy, Lex."

"Eccentric!" Lex corrected her. "Yoga instructorsare crazy."

"Well it all sounds wonderful. I'm so glad you've got it all figured out," Kitty said, "But I'm not helping you this time."

"Oh, I think you will. The truth is, Kitty, that you have nowhere else to go."

Kitty gave Lex an incredulous look before saying, "I don't have to put up with this."

Turning to leave, Lex called, "I don't think you want to go out there. Your face is plastered next to mine on every newsstand in the city."

Kitty turned on Lex and balled her fists before the Pomeranian scurried out of the hallway and into the room.

Lex looked down at the dog. "You don't know how tempted I was," he taunted, "But I was short of an axe."

Kitty gathered the dog into her arms before storming back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Clear blue skies, small farms and endless corn fields. Clark Kent had no doubt about where he was. Smallville. Here, the air smelled so fresh, unlike the clogged and polluted skies of Metropolis. Looking up, you could see endless clouds instead of helicopters and airplanes. Instead of skyscrapers, looking into the distance you could see rolling plains that stretched on for miles.

But amidst the quiet and rural outskirts rested a bustling town. As Clark drove into downtown Smallville, he saw new restaurants and shops that had been erected since his departure to Metropolis. Even with these new additions, he could see that the feel of Smallville was still being preserved. Here, you wouldn't find fast food franchises…the main street was filled with privately-owned diners, flower shops, and antique stores that were quite a sight for the urban visitors.

Spotting his favorite childhood diner, he pulled into an empty parking space and proceeded into the restaurant.

The smell of food hit him as soon as he was inside. Before entering, he hadn't been that hungry, but the scent of food tends to awaken the appetite. He quickly surveyed the restaurant before his eyes settled on a brunette woman who sat in a booth at the end of the restaurant, grinning back at him. Clark's own smile widened as he started―

There was a sudden crash as he stumbled right into a waitress, her dishes shattering on the floor. The woman began to fall before Clark instinctively reached out and grabbed her in an instant. Stunned, she looked up at him, unable to say anything.

"I'm―I'm so―so sorry, ma'am," Clark stuttered, helping her gather the broken pieces of glass and china on the floor.

"It's fine," the waitress replied, still a little thrown-off by Clark's reflexes. After all of the fragments were on the tray, she hurried back to the kitchen, embarrassed.

Clark stood up and readjusted his glasses before going to sit down in the booth across from the brown-haired woman.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologized, digging a menu out of the menu holder at the edge of the table.

"It's fine," Lana Lang replied with a smile. "I'm sure you've been pretty busy lately."

Clark chuckled. There was no statement more true that she could have said to him.

Clark browsed the lunch menu. "So tell me what you're doing these days. You've gotta have at least five kids by now."

Lana laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm married, but we haven't talked about having kids yet. I don't think either of us want to make that sort of decision until we're living in a bigger house."

The waitress came to the table and placed two glasses of water in front of them. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

"Thank you," Clark said.

Clark watched Lana from across the table. She was one of those people that just never changed. She still had the same hair, the same smile that captured his heart many years ago. But there was something different about her, something troubling her. It was the way that she would look out the window and try to avoid lingering eye contact.

Lana pushed a strand of hair out of her face before taking a sip of water. "I've been watching the news."

Clark took a breath. "Lana―"

"Clark…you almost died." She was now visibly tearing up. "Your mother left as soon as she heard the news. Things were pretty intense over here."

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

Lana wiped a tear away from her eye. "I still worry about you. We all do."

"Lana, you really shouldn't trouble yourself worrying about me. I can take care of myself," Clark assured her.

"Oh, I know," Lana admitted, "But events like last week remind me that even Superman needs help from time to time."

Lana stopped suddenly, frozen almost in terror.

"Wh―what is it?" Clark asked, concerned.

"Did I say that too loudly?" Lana replied apologetically.

Clark laughed, relieved that it wasn't something more serious. "I don't think so."

A shadow fell over them as a very large woman suddenly appeared at their table, startling them both. She had to be the most ugly and truly frightening woman that Clark had ever laid eyes on. She had graying hair pulled up in a bun, and a large mole on the side of her cheek. Wearing a green apron, she was clearly a waitress. Clark and Lana looked up at her, almost in fear, unsure of what to do.

"Hello…" Clark looked up at her nametag. "…Patty."

"Mary left early, so I'm taking over her shift. What can I get you two?"

"We'll have two beers," Lana answered.

"Make that one," Clark interjected.

"Clark, you definitely look like you could use a drink," Lana reasoned, not allowing Clark to get away with that one.

"I'm going to be flying," Clark stated with a sense of finality.

Lana looked at the waitress, then back at Clark. "Oh―"

"I'll tell you what. How about I get back to you?" Patty said, noticeably irritated, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should just get a coffee," Lana offered.

"Coffee will be fine," Clark agreed, looking over the menu. "I could use the caffeine."

Lana turned her attention to the front door as a young man entered the diner, carrying a newspaper under his arm.

"I bet Chloe would be glad to see you," Lana said to Clark.

He put down his menu. "How is she?"

Lana folded her hands. "She's been working in London for a few years now."

"London? Doing what?" Clark asked.

"She's been traveling the world doing journalism. I'm not entirely sure why she settled in London."

"That's swell," Clark said with a smile, "I'm glad she's finally out doing what she loves, out experiencing the world and all."

"Yeah…" Lana replied. "We'd better hurry. We'll be feeling the oppressive wrath of Patty if we don't decide soon."

"I think the coffee looks good." Clark looked up. "As we'd decided earlier."

"Hopefully their turkey melt recipe is still the same," Lana said.

Patty appeared again, noticeably ruffled. "You ready yet?"

They ordered and Patty huffed off to the kitchen again.

"I hear Chloe is moving back to the States. Hopefully we'll be seeing more of her," Lana said, playing with a packet of Sweet'N Low.

"Definitely," Clark agreed. "Give me a call when she gets back. I'd like to visit."

"Of course," Lana replied.

Patty returned with their food and drinks.

"The rumor is that Lex Luthor has reappeared," Lana said without hesitation before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Clark had been taking a sip of coffee and bit right through the mug when she said it, spilling coffee all over the table. Several people turned their heads to see what had happened before going back to their meals.

"Oh, Clark, I'm sorry…" Lana apologized as she gathered napkins.

"It's fine," Clark replied, taking the cup and breaking it further to disguise the bite marks.

"Well," Lana continued, "I'm just saying that you should be careful. After what happened last week, I don't think I can bear it again."

"I know," Clark said, "You don't have anything to worry about. Lex Luthor isn't getting away with anything this time."

Lana smiled.

Clark looked down at the broken fragments of the coffee mug. "I think I'm going to need another coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Unbelievable," Lois vented as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked, peering over the top of his newspaper.

Lois stopped in front of the refrigerator and turned to him. "I ordered from China One _forty_ minutes ago. Forty!"

Richard seemed puzzled. "Lois, this is prime time in Metropolis. Forty minutes isn't excessive by any means."

"It is when they guarantee delivery in twenty." She walked to the table and sat down across from Richard. It had definitely been a long day at the Daily Planet. With Clark taking a two-day vacation, the other reporters had to take on more work than usual.

"There's been another murder in the subway," Richard announced as he read over the newspaper article, "The second one this week. I'm surprised Superman wasn't there."

"Me too," Lois agreed.

Richard continued reading, immersed in his own world.

"So how was Jason's day?" Lois asked, trying to make conversation.

Richard looked up from his paper uneasily. "He got in a fight."

Lois' stomach soared into her throat. "A fight?"

"Nothing major. He hit the kid pretty hard, though. Gave him quite the bloody nose," Richard said almost braggingly, a smile coming to his face.

Lois gave him a stern look.

"You should go talk to him," Richard suggested.

"I'll do that," Lois replied, and went upstairs.

Jason's bedroom door was open, but Lois knocked on it anyway. Jason looked up from his bed at his mother, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, honey," Lois greeted as she came in. "How was school today?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jason replied.

Lois sat on the edge of his bed. "Why did you hit him?"

Jason turned to her. "He said that I was a freak."

"Oh, honey, you're not a freak! Why would somebody say something like that?"

"There was a lizard in his lunchbox."

"What?" Lois asked, confused.

"A lizard. I could _see_ it in his lunchbox, but the lunchbox was closed. It was like I could see right through the plastic."

Lois sat in deep thought for a moment. She was worried about what he'd said, but she tried not to think to much of it. She reached over and stroked his cheek. "You're _not_ a freak. There will always be bullies in your life that will call you names and try to tell you what to do. You just have to learn to ignore them."

"Yeah…" Jason sighed. "Where is Superman? I haven't seen him outside the window."

"I'm sure he's around," Lois replied, "He's a very busy man, you know. He saves people all over the world."

"I bet he sleeps during the day," Jason said, rather observantly.

Lois laughed, a little surprised by the randomness of the question. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, we only see him at night. We never hear about him in the daytime. So where does he go? I mean, he has to sleep _sometime_, right?"

"I suppose so," Lois answered, not quite sure.

"Where does he sleep, do you think?" Jason speculated.

"On our roof, I'll bet," Lois teased, making Jason giggle, "And speaking of sleep, _you_ should probably get some yourself."

Lois pulled the covers up to Jason's chin and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"G'night," Jason replied as Lois turned off the light, closing the door behind her.

Lois descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Richard stood with an open bag from China One in his hand, an incredulous look on his face. "They forgot the soy sauce."


End file.
